beyettefandomcom-20200213-history
Thirteen
"Thirteen" is the 13th track of "Noitatide ", named before it was assigned to track 13. In Dustin's music there have long been hidden associations of the track numbers that they are finally designated to. "In my first 7 instrumental "Dustin Beyette " records, the songs are not written in a way that they are meant to sound in a certain order, not initially anyway, and that process is a careful ritual of sorts that is left for the completion. Once the songs are at a condition, the presentation of the works is taken into account. I don't know if maybe writers do this for stories when they are doing overviews or something but I get together everything that I want, and then when it comes to the track list I think in my mind how someone might listen to my music, if they hear the song without the track list they will never associate it with a number, if they hear the song on a cd format on a cd player like many people did in the 90s, they will remember the numbers of the songs sometimes better than the names of the songs. Each format that music is on changes music in that people listen to it differently. For instance I think a lot of people like vinyl because transport-wise, it's like MP3. You don't have to wait for a song or fast forward to a song or anything you just go to the song you want by putting the needle to the part of the record where it can be seen that it starts. But only audio cassette tapes had that problem, but there's little subtleties that even that format has, so it's got the drag of listening through each song till you hear the one you want or to fast-forward, check, and fast-forwarding again till you get to your song, but it's got a very cool analog sound that is lost on both CDs and MP3s. So all I'm saying is I grew up in the 90s, and back then a lot of my preparation for my music was for the pre-digital era even though I was actively learning about the digital era, I got Napster the same night I went to my first concert, which dude, get THIS: WEIRD AL !!! HAHAHAHHA What's up with THAT right? but anyway, So I grew up in the 90s and I still retained a lot of the problems with CD audio, because I was thinking in terms of tracklists. Sure when you get a CD you might fast forward to the one song that you listened to before you bought the album, but if you ever get into the rest of the album, there will be days when it is listened to from beginnning to end, especially if you really dig an artist and are getting into them, and basically when I did the track list of each album, not only did I think of the order of the songs, but I've grown conditioned to associate track numbers with emotions and stuff like that, so on a subconscious level I've always thought the first song would prime you for a record, the second would prime you for whatever the other polar dynamic is going to be, and then the third song is whatever, the fourth song is usually relaxing or deep or heartfelt. I think these types of associations might turn into fruedian slips if you look at my records, so maybe you as a reader of this can learn another layer of my music by comparing all the track ones, all the track twos, etc. and see something in that, but Track 7, 11, and 13 are usually the heaviest tracks when I think about all the cds I've ever listened to on a CD player, and I'm talking Metallica, Rammstein, NIN, Marilyn Manson, Steve Vai apparently , Beck... so basically I started like, stereotyping track lists, haha. I suppose stereotyping track lists is better practice than using the same stereotyping method on sex, cultures, races or anything else of the sort of differences of people that exist, but yeah so that's track lists for you in Beyette music." 'Trivia:' #The live electric guitar heard at 0:50 is performed by Josh Kanter , a frequent project-based, musical and artistic collaborator of Dustin's, and longtime friend. #If you listen to 1:34, 2:04 and 2:34 of the track, you will hear an odd noise. The noise was not intentional, but was from a demo effect, but it was kept because it made the song sound weird. ""Thirteen" was designed purposely to sound weird, odd and dark. Full of brooding attitude and heavy menace. Not your typical Major Scale bubblegum pop song. The odd noise didn't take from that goal." Category:Dustin Beyette Category:Songs Category:Noitatide